Mabel and the Vampire
by Nyancat5
Summary: A gravity falls fanfic What will happen if Mabel met a vampire? GRAVITY FALLS!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic**

Mabel's (POV)

Me: I'll be back before 7:00

Mabel started walking. in the woods of Gravity falls, eventually she was very far from the mystery shack. Everything was peaceful and still until... she saw something move.

Mabel: hello? Dipper? Is that you?  
No sound  
Mabel: Dipper this isn't funny

Then Mabel saw a boy a little older than her 13 maybe  
He had dark hair and pale skin

Mabel:...  
Boy: Hi I'm Shawn  
Mabel: I'm Mabel, your not from here aren't you  
Shawn: actually, I am  
Mabel: then why haven't I seen you before  
Shawn: It's complicated

Mabel: How  
Shawn: You wouldn't understand  
Mabel: You wanna come over to the mystery shack?  
Shawn: The mystery shack?  
Mabel: Ya, I'm staying there with my brother. My grunkle owns the place  
Shawn: Sure, if your grunkle a alright with it  
Mabel: Then let's go

Mabel and Shawn walked until they were at the mystery shack

Mabel: Here it is  
Shawn: Wow

Dipper walks in the room

Mabel: Hi Dipper  
Dipper: Hi... Who's that beside you  
Mabel: Dipper, meet Shawn. I met him in the woods  
Dipper: Cool...

Dipper (POV)

(Thinking)  
I don't know about that guy  
He doesn't look normal  
It's the hair or maybe the skin  
Whatever it is he doesn't look like a normal guy  
Me: I better look in the book

Me: let's see... Zombies, gnomes,vampires... Wait... VAMPIRES

Mabel (POV)

Me: So, you live in the forest huh  
Shawn: Yup  
I'm talking to Shawn when suddenly Dipper comes running in and grabs me by the arm  
Me: Hey! I was talking to someone!  
Dipper: Mabel It's REALLY important  
Me: What can be so important that you interrupted me and Shawn  
Dipper: Mabel, he's a vampire...

**hope you liked it :D**

**I'm gonna back the next chapter soon... That is if you guys liked the first part**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next part hope you liked it**

Mabel (POV)

Me: YES!  
Me: Finally! I think I've found my love  
Dipper: Mabel, you can't be serious  
Me: look at him  
Dipper: what about him?  
Mabel: he's perfect  
Dipper: yeah, if you want to die  
Mabel: I know him, and he's different  
Dipper: you just met him , like, 10 minutes ago!  
Mabel: that doesn't mean he's not nice  
Dipper: your impossible

Shawn (POV)

(Listening behind the door)  
They know... This isn't good...  
I better leave  
(Shawn flies out of the room)

Mabel (POV)

Me: where is he  
Me: dipper, you scared him away  
Dipper: ME? I sacred him away!  
Dipper: he's a VAMPIRE  
Mabel: I know  
Mabel: I've always wanted to date a vampire  
Dipper: oh no, don't even think about it  
Mabel: too late, I'm thinking about it :D

Shawn (POV)

(Thinking)  
Wait will I do. They know. No one was supposed to know...  
But... Maybe Mabel's different. Maybe she won't try to hunt me down or kill me.  
Maybe...

Mabel (POV)

(Thinking)  
I better go find him... But where is he?  
...THE WOODS!

Me: Shawn, Shawn... I know your here.  
Me: don't try hiding, you told me you live here  
Shawn: I know you know I'm a vampire  
Mabel: yeah, and I've always wanted to date one

**if you liked this so far plz write a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**come on, why isn't anyone looking at my fics anymore**

Shawn (POV)

Me: REALLY  
Mabel: yeah  
Mabel: so, what do you say  
Me: sure  
Mabel: how about a walk through the forest cause my grunkle's not gonna pay for a  
Anything  
Me: a walk is good  
Mabel: see ya

Mabel goes back to the mystery shack and sees Dipper

Dipper (POV)

Me: WHERE WHERE YOU  
Mabel: (should I lie... Errrr! NO! Lying isn't good!)  
Here I go  
Me: so, where were you!  
Mabel: I might have been walking in the forest... With someone... And he might be  
My FUTURE BOYFRIEND!  
Me: what?  
Mabel: you know who I'm talking about  
Me: it better not be Shawn  
Mabel: you guessed it  
Me: Mabel I told you not to  
Mabel: well, you can't make me  
Dipper: (thinking) what will I do? Mabel might turn into a vampire!

(Next day)

Mabel: (looking at the mirror) which sweater? Rainbows or sparkles?  
... ... ... SPARKLES!  
(Dipper wakes up)  
Dipper: morning, Mabel... Wait your SERIOUSLY going with Shawn!  
Mabel: of course!  
Dipper: Mabel, I can't let you go  
Mabel: why?  
Dipper: it's too dangerous  
Mabel: no it isn't, he's not gonna kill me  
Besides, it's my dream  
Dipper: yeah, if your dream is to get killed  
Mabel: whatever, dip dip  
Mabel: see ya  
(Mabel runs out of the room)  
Dipper: wait up (dipper chases Mabel)  
Mabel: (thinking) I know he can't run as fast as me... Besides he gets cramps

Mabel (POV)

I'm running and I see dipper stoping and going back to the mystery shack  
When I suddenly run into someone

Mabel: oof  
Mabel: (I look and see its Shawn)  
oh, hi Shawn ( I said cheerfully)  
Shawn: hi, so what do you say wanna get going on our walk  
Mabel: you bet! Err,I mean... Sure

**if you guys like this story then read more. I make a new chapter every day!**


	4. Authors note

I'm gonna start a story on the amazing world of gumball!

tell me what you want the story to be about in the comments.

from... MEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so it's been a while, but I finally made another chapter**

Mabel POV

Me: sooooooo...  
(thinking) arg this is awkward  
Shawn: Mabel, come with me... I want to show you something  
Me: SURE!  
(Thinking) finally something to talk about!

We were walking in the woods until it was almost pitch black

I look at my watch and see that it's only noon  
I must be really deep in the forest

Shawn: here we are  
Me: whoa

In front of me was an abandoned house  
It wasn't much but it was in better shape than the shack

Shawn: come on, I have to show you something  
Me: k

We went into the house and it was dark, but lit with candles

Me: why do you have candles, won't they burn down your house  
Shawn: I guess, but I just can't stand lights.  
Shawn: plus, there's a river nearby  
Me: can we go there, it's kinda boring her  
Shawn: ... Sure

Shawn POV

Why would she think my house is boring  
... It's probably because she's different...

Me: so, you wanna go swimming  
Mabel: you bet I do!  
Me: then... (I pushed Mabel off the cliff laughing)  
Mabel: hey, no fair

I jumped off to meet Mabel

We swam for an hour then went back to my house

Mabel: that was fun  
Me: ya

Thinking: What'll happen if Mabel turned into a vampire.  
Should I do it... Ergh... It's so confusing  
I remember when I turned into a vampire  
It was a couple hundred years ago  
People were so different then...

Mabel: hello, Shawn, are you there... Earth to Shawn  
Me: oh, ya I'm here  
Shawn: Mabel, can you come here for a sec  
Mabel: sure, what do you want  
Then I bit her...  
(not the I'll kill you bite, more like, the hey! you're a vampire bite)

**I know, it's not my best... But still...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
